Ley de Atraccion
by Noob Saibot
Summary: Los vampiros se atraen.
1. Juego de las Chupadas

Crear o dar a conocer una ley poco conocida es algo que seria trascendental para la humanidad. Buscar soluciones divinas o abstractas es lo que más le gusta hacer a las masas.

Alguna vez leí en un libro que todo lo que pensamos es lo que vamos a obtener de forma física, es decir, si pensamos constantemente en que queremos ser ricos, nuestros mensajes en la frecuencia de los pensamientos de cada persona se enviaran al universo, dando como resultado el material que pensamos o deseamos. Claro que esto no quiere decir que como algo pasajero y no sintiéndolo con el corazón digamos "Quiero ser rico!" Claro que no funcionaría porque no lo estamos sintiendo de verdad. En cambio aquel que realmente desea o piensa que algo debe ser así, va a ser así. Acá es donde comienzo a dudar sobre la teoría de la ley de atracción de la que nos habla este libro.

Esta mas que claro que si deseamos ser millonarios y nos quedamos todo el día en nuestras casas viendo el día pasar pero con unas grandisimas ganas de ser millonario, esto no va a pasar. Es obvio que obramos para que esto suceda. Si yo aspiro a comprarme el auto de mis sueños y lo deseo realmente con el corazón, lo más probable es que lo obtenga, pero no porque yo lo haya atraído con mis pensamientos ni con mis deseos, si no que obre para que sea así, es decir. Quizás logres tus metas económicas siendo un empresario. Si SOS empresario es porque aspiraste al día de mañana obtener mucho dinero de lo que te dedicas, y si aspiraste a tener mucho dinero, obtuviste el auto que deseabas, la casa, la familia y todos los beneficios a lo que esto conlleva.

Para ser un poco mas claro y para aquellos que no hayan leído el libro "El secreto" Voy a decirles un poco de que se trata.

El secreto es llamado así porque como cuenta el libro, muy pocas personas lo sabían, no lo sabia cualquiera si no que aquellos que gozaban de una muy buena vida. Entre ellos se encuentran Einstein, sheakspeare, entre otros. Ahora vamos a decirles cual es este gran secreto. Este se basa en la ley de atracción. Nuestros cerebros viven creando ideas, pensando cosas malas y buenas, que luego se reflejan a través de los sentimientos. Según esta ley, estos buenos pensamientos son los que les enviamos a través de frecuencias llamémoslas energéticas, al universo, y así es como lo atraemos a nosotros. Ahora, si vivimos pensando en las cosas malas, como por ejemplo, NO QUIERO QUE VENGA ESE CLIENTE QUE DETESTO, NO QUIERO QUE ESA PERSONA ME SALUDE, NO QUIERO DESAPROBAR ESE EXAMEN, lo que vamos a obtener es todo lo contrario, ya que, el universo no distingue el quiero y el no quiero. Así que en lo que pensás es lo que vas a obtener. En cierta parte es verdad que si uno se preocupa mucho por algo que no quiere que pase, puede llegar a pasar aunque sea en una menor medida, muy menor. Pero claro que si estabas tan preocupado, lo más probable es que exageres esto que paso. Para ser un poco mas claro voy a dar un ejemplo.

Tu ex pareja va a ir a una fiesta en la que vos también vas a asistir.

Vos deseas rotundamente que no vaya y en caso muy probable de que si asista deseas mucho mas fuerte que el no te salude

EL ASISTE A LA FIESTA.

Pongamos pausa acá y voy a dar dos opciones distintas en las que pueden pensar.

Según la ley de atracción: Esto sucedió porque tus deseos de que el no asista se revirtieron así que hicieron que asista.

Según mi teoría: Era muy probable que el asista, y el hecho de que le estés dando tanta importancia a su asistencia es lo que te hace exagerar en tu cabeza el problema.

EL PASO POR AL LADO TUYO AUNQUE NO TE SALUDA.

Según la ley de atracción: Nuevamente están en juego tus pensamientos, y todo en lo que estas ocupando tu cerebro es lo que el universo te devuelve.

Según mi teoría: Es mas probable aun de que pase por al lado tuya ya que en una fiesta podes cruzarte con la totalidad de invitados tranquilamente. Y de nuevo repito que es lo que tanto desees que no te salude lo que esta haciendo en VOS que cualquier pequeñez que tenga que ver con el caso lo exageres en tu cabeza.

Viéndolo desde un punto de vista lejano al caso de esta X mujer. Solo era un ex que pudo haber sido importante o no para ella, asistió a la fiesta como pudo haber sido cualquier otro invitado, y paso por al lado suyo como otros 96 invitados. Claro que ella no se dio cuenta porque su cerebro estaba completamente pendiente de la actividad del, entonces todo lo que pase o tenga que ver con el, ella va a sentirse involucrada.

Si pudiéramos cerrar un poco los ojos e imaginar nuestras vidas, plasmadas en un árbol veríamos como el tronco, y lo más importante, que estamos vivos y que es lo que nos va a llegar mas arriba, todo lo que hagas por vos mismo, "por el árbol", es lo que te va a hacer crecer. Estudiar, formarse como persona, trabajar, etc. Las demás cosas que pasen son las ramas, y las ramas convengamos que no son de lo mas importante, claro que sin estas ramas el árbol no seria un árbol. Es obvio que estas ramas deben existir! Así que vamos a poner en las ramas los lujos, los hobbies, las relaciones amorosas pasajeras, etc. Hasta acá esta todo perfecto, vemos un árbol lleno cosas buenas, y el tronco que es lo MAS IMPORTANTE. El problema existe cuando nos involucramos o nos centramos mucho en las ramas. Si le damos tanta importancia a esto, podemos descuidar cosas más importantes y es cuando fallamos. La vida si tiene prioridades y muchas. Dentro de estas ramas salen otras pequeñas ramas y dentro de estas, otras ramas. Supongamos que en las ramitas tengamos algunos problemas, porque obviamente las cosas malas van a formar parte del árbol también, porque es nuestra vida y si hay cosas malas. Plasmemos en una ramita, que un hijo se nos enfermo con anginas. No es nada fuera de lo común, es algo que nos pasa a todos y no es para nada preocupante. Ahora, si nos enfocamos pura y exclusivamente en ese problema, seguro será para nosotros algo terrible, tendremos miedos, dudas, paranoia etc.

Acá es donde también veo que puede jugar la ley de atracción. La ley de atracción habla de que si vivís pensando en que no te querés enfermar constantemente, o supongamos que esta madre/padre, no quería que su hijo se enferme. Según la ley estamos dándole mucha importancia a eso, por lo tanto el universo nos devolverá eso y nos enfermaremos. Abramos nuestras mentes y no nos encerremos en un mundo de fantasías. TODOS ALGUNA VEZ NOS ENFERMAMOS! pienses o no en eso. Lo que pasa es que si pensamos mucho en el problema, cuando suceda vamos a sentir que fuimos nosotros los que tanto pensamos en esto y terminamos atrayéndolo. Entonces, si pudiéramos ordenar un poco nuestra vida y ver las prioridades y distinguir los distintos niveles de importancia de las cosas, quizás podríamos vivir mas tranquilos y no nos estresaríamos por cualquier cosa que suceda, viéndonos como el mayor culpable del problema. A la larga esa ramita pequeña "Las anginas de tu hijo" será una rama seca y la vas a cortar porque no es algo que tenga que estar en tu árbol o en tu vida.

Por otra parte, en el libro, vemos el testimonio de un psicólogo que cuenta sobre su paciente homosexual. Que tomaba uno de sus cursos online. El testimonio dice así:

Robert era homosexual. En sus e-mails reflejaba todas las desafortunadas realidades de su vida. En su trabajo, sus compañeros se metían con el. Lo cual le resultaba muy estresante por lo desagradables que eran. En la calle era abordado por homófobos que no le ahorraban insultos. Quería ser humorista y cuando actuaba en algún local le abucheaban por ser gay. Toda su vida estaba marcada por la infelicidad y la desgracia, provocadas principalmente por los constantes ataques que sufría por ser homosexual.

Le enseñe que se estaba enfocando en lo que no quería. Le remití el e-mail que me había enviado: ≪Vuelve a leerlo. Mira todas las cosas que me dices que no quieres. Puedo asegurarte que estas muy apasionado con todas ellas y cuando te enfocas con pasión en algo, !haces que suceda mas deprisa!≫

Luego empezó a practicar lo de enfocarse en lo que quieres de todo corazón. Lo que sucedió en las siguientes seis u ocho semanas fue un milagro. Todos los compañeros de su oficina que le habían molestado fueron transferidos a otro departamento, abandonaron la empresa o dejaron de meterse con el. Empezó a gustarle su trabajo. En la calle nadie le molestaba. Simplemente no se tropezaba con ningún homofobo. Cuando contaba chistes, le aplaudían a rabiar y !dejaron de abuchearle!

Toda su vida cambio porque en lugar de enfocarse en lo que no quería, en lo que tenia, en lo que quería evitar, empezó a hacerlo en lo que quería.

Bueno, más allá de la parte fantasiosa del testimonio, a la cual voy a hacer caso omiso porque lamentablemente mi escepticismo hace que no escuche esta clase de cosas. A las pruebas me remito!

Como decía, otra vez yo creo que acá pudo haber jugado la importancia que le daba Robert a las cosas, si me dicen que Robert dejo de escuchar las idioteces que le decían, por consiguiente sus compañeros de trabajo dejaron de molestarlo ya que no tenia sentido, ?Quien conoce a Robert para que diga realmente que era discriminado en la calle o cuando actuaba en un escenario? La mente de una persona que tiene un complejo va mas allá de todo y puede verse como el culpable de todo lo que pasa, o que todo lo malo se asemeja con el. Si un hombre flaco va caminando por la calle y escucha que gritan GORDO! no se dará vuelta seguramente. Si un hombre obeso va caminando y escucha GORDO! si se dará vuelta y puede que hasta esto lo haga sentir mal, y acá es donde nos encontramos con los complejos. Es probable que no se lo estén diciendo a el, de hecho puede ser que una mujer se lo diga a su marido cariñosamente. Pero esta persona al estar acomplejada seguramente va a hacerse cargo completamente y sentirá que lo están discriminando. Esto es porque esa persona se esta centrando mucho en su problema y todo lo que suceda sentirá que es por ese mismo problema.

Como conclusión, puedo decir que me parece bien la idea que nos da el libro el secreto y la ley de atracción, aunque esta camuflada y disfrazada detrás de toda la magia que le quieren agregar. Aunque no voy a hablar de marketing. Me atrevo a decir que lo único que nos enseña el libro El secreto es a ser optimistas, a pensar en positivo, a no darle tanta importancia a pequeñeces, detalles, complejos, situaciones etc. Y así las cosas van a salir bien.

No aspiras a las riquezas y vas a ser rico estando en tu casa, de hecho si aspiras a ser millonario, es muy probable que hagas cosas para que esto suceda, con pesimismo no sucederá, con optimismo es muy probable, pero esta en vos. No hay nada de abstracidad.

Lautaro Bartolomé


	2. Chapter 2

Su pensamiento estará guiado por las ideas de los fisiócratas (fisis=naturaleza, cracia=gobierno), para los cuales la agricultura era la base de la riqueza de un país. Para él, "la agricultura es el verdadero destino del hombre"; según su visión, la agricultura era sinónimo de progreso y civilización. Obviamente, esta concepción se oponía a la tradición mercantilista con la que España encaró el proceso de conquista económica de América.

Se podría decir que hubo dos frentes en los cuales Manuel Belgrano concentró su tarea en el Consulado (lo que no implica de ninguna manera que haya descuidado otros): la educación y la agricultura. Es importante destacar que, a fines del siglo XVIII, Belgrano haya visto con tanta claridad la importancia trascendental para el desarrollo económico y social que tenía el fomento de la educación y la agricultura. Curiosamente, estos dos pilares (junto a la consolidación del marco institucional, el ferrocarril y la inmigración masiva) fueron los que posibilitaron el gran crecimiento experimentado por la Argentina a partir de 1880. De alguna manera se puede decir que Belgrano era un "adelantado" en su tiempo. Gracias a su capacidad analítica pudo ver los obstáculos a los que se enfrentaba la sociedad colonial.

Por una parte, señaló con un factor determinante del atraso a la falta de educación. Una sociedad que pretendiera salir de la indigencia y la desidia debía promover la educación en todos los niveles y hacerla asequible a todos los sectores sociales. La educación significaba, según su concepción, eficiencia, creatividad, desarrollo del potencial humano y libertad.

El otro factor determinante del atraso era la ausencia de una sociedad agrícola. La agricultura era sinónimo de civilización, apego a la tierra, trabajo metódico, derechos de propiedad y progreso económico. Según su visión, la falta de conocimientos y de incentivos a la agricultura habían hecho de la región del Plata una zona despoblada, sin hábitos de trabajo y sin perspectivas de desarrollo más allá del intercambio generado por el puerto de Buenos Aires, por el cual salían la plata de Potosí y los cueros del ganado salvaje, y en el que ingresaban las manufacturas españolas. En los próximos párrafos veremos qué medidas impulsó desde el secretariado consular para terminar con esta situación de atraso.

Desde el Consulado, Belgrano propone como necesidad urgente la creación de escuelas de primeras letras en todos los pueblos y ciudades del Virreinato, con el objetivo de desterrar el analfabetismo y la ociosidad de la niñez, inculcando el hábito de la agricultura en la población joven. La educación, así, era el motor del desarrollo de otras áreas de la economía, como el comercio y la náutica; por ello también impulsó la creación de una escuela de comercio "dividida en tres ciclos: el primero con nociones de contabilidad, reglas de cambio, correspondencia comercial, etcétera; el segundo para enseñar la legislación sobre comercio, navegación, seguros, y el tercero con cursos de geografía económica y de economía política". La escuela de náutica, por su parte, apuntaba al desarrollo de la navegación como medio de transporte esencial para el comercio, el conocimiento de las cartas náuticas y las características de la navegación de los ríos de la región.

Otra iniciativa impulsada desde el Consulado fue la creación de una Sociedad Patriótica, Literaria y Económica del Río de la Plata, con el objeto de impulsar las artes, las ciencias, la literatura, la industria, el comercio y la agricultura. El propio Belgrano se encargó de redactar los estatutos, pero nunca se llegó a reunir una cantidad suficiente de adherentes y el proyecto fracasó.

Como se dijo, la educación y la agricultura fueron los pilares de la acción de Belgrano en el Consulado, pero ello no implica que haya descuidado o no haya impulsado otras actividades, entre ellas las curtiembres, la inmigración, el desarrollo de caminos y medios de comunicación con el interior, mejoras para el puerto de Buenos Aires y navegación de los ríos interiores, la creación de sociedades económicas, el establecimiento y difusión de periódicos, y el mejor accionar de la justicia comercial.


End file.
